


A Cigarette in Bella’s Hand

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: BE，伊万第一人称视角，女装耀，脱离原型。Slavatore-Lana Del Rey于是我一定要写一个意大利新娘。《贝拉手中的一只烟》*Bella在意语中是美人。amore=爱人，亲爱的
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 露中
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Cigarette in Bella’s Hand

我在咖啡里丢了一块方糖，坐在吧台的角落里，抖落手中皱巴巴的报纸，上面是我看不太懂的铅字，不过一些常用的单词我还是认识的，更多的时候是在看那些彩色的广告。  
有个男人的照片占据了报纸的一个板块，是个看上去不太讨人喜欢的意大利人，不过我没有在意。  
我看得太入迷了，再抬头的时候发现周围的人已经走得差不多了。  
意大利人喝espresso比我喝伏特加的速度还要快，尽管我不太理解这样小小一杯又喝不醉的东西怎会让人如此上瘾，而我也只不过是在难得的假期里，跑到这个小镇上的咖啡馆里打发时间。  
也正因此，我看到了那个安静坐在角落里的女人。她的头发黑得像长靴子脚下踩着的地中海，单薄高挑的身型，白色的裙摆下露出有别于白种人细腻干净的皮肤，翘起的脚尖上挂着一只红色的凉鞋正随着主人的动作摇晃着——这是一位有着亚洲血统的小姐。  
我踌躇了一会儿，想要学着意大利人的样子走过去，大方说一声“Bella”，但我永远学不会那种温柔又自然的语调。  
我仍然朝她走了过去，她听到了我靠近的脚步声，抬起漂亮的黑眼睛看了我一眼，我知道她在询问我的来意，谢天谢地她并没有感到被我冒犯，于是我坐到了她的对面。  
她正抽着烟，烟灰在她指尖掉落，桌子上摊着大量的账单，另一只手正在按着手机里的计算器。  
“下午好，先生。”  
当我听到她说第一句话的时候我就意识到，我面前的是个男人。  
我有些诧异，但我并不会露出失礼的表情，而更重要的是，他漂亮的脸蛋足以迷惑我一部分理智。  
“你好，你看起来并不像是意大利人。”  
他笑了笑，似乎是觉得我的话有点多余。  
“你看起来也不像。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“因为你没有胡子。”他伸出两根食指，在自己的鼻子底下画了半圈弧度，可爱得像个孩子。  
于是我也学着他的样子把手指放到鼻子底下装作两撇胡子：“现在呢？”  
“像斯大林。”  
他笑得很开心，肩膀在颤抖，束在脑后的长发在耳边垂落，很美。我也跟着一起笑——如果可以参与到他的快乐中，我很荣幸。  
“我叫王耀，一个被意大利夫妇收养的华裔。”  
“我叫伊万·布拉金斯基，你可以叫我伊万，我来这边工作，不过最近几天算是我的假期。”我甚至没有想过隐瞒自己的名字。  
“我的假期倒是很多，每天都有焦头烂额的事等着我，你瞧，我正在算家庭账单——大多数都是赊账罢了。”  
我知道这是一个让人心生退却的话题，我也知道他如此直白地抛出自己的烦恼或许是想让我别惹麻烦，但我绝不会在他面前表现得像个懦夫 。  
“需要我帮你吗？或者我可以等你做完之后，我们一起去别的地方喝个酒。”  
愚蠢。  
我在心底骂自己像个愣头青，搓了搓长满茧的手心，告诫自己放松表情，至少要露出一个合格的笑容。  
“你真奇怪。”王耀收敛了笑意，他把快烧到屁股的烟头狠狠按灭在桌角。  
我想，我远没有一个穿裙子的男人奇怪。  
“走吧，俄罗斯人。”他在桌子上留了小费，起身拽着我的手臂让我与他同行。  
“那些账单不要了吗？”  
王耀像是已经想好了目的地，漫不经心地应付着我的问题：“不要了，再怎么算我也还不起啦。”  
他拉着我的手从小巷里向下走了一串没有尽头的楼梯，拐进一条街道里，白色的房屋嵌在道路两边，破旧的钟楼上响起了沉闷的钟声，那里有很多异国的游客，他们与穿着华丽的意大利人一起跳着Tarantella，人们的脸上洋溢着仿佛没有明天的狂喜。  
王耀看起来很高兴，在这里我们就像一对儿普通的异国情侣。  
粉红色的霓虹灯在他的背后闪烁着，他举着乳酪一样的冰淇淋，从那个海盗船一样的冰淇淋车前走向我，问我要不要吃，我摇了摇头，于是他捏着一颗绿橄榄喂到我嘴边，奶油的味道在我嘴里融化。  
王耀在黄昏的街道里把我拉进隐秘的深巷里，偶尔路过一只偷腥的野猫，连月光也照不进这里。  
他的手抚过我的嘴角，有气味廉价的指甲油味儿，我把它们含住，舔净指尖上沾着的香草味冰淇淋。  
夏天的风又热又湿，掀起姑娘们的裙角。  
我的手撩起他的短裙，手指从内裤的边缘探入，肆意捏着那团柔软的臀肉。  
他听话地拉下自己的内裤，隔着裤子抚摸着我的性器。我们急不可耐地拥吻，呼吸间充斥着香草和尼古丁的味道，像等不及的嫖客和不知廉耻的妓女，外面的世界人来人往，而我们在肮脏黑暗的角落里疯狂地做爱。  
他背对着我靠在墙壁上，屁股顶着我的龟头，我的性器充血肿胀着，像把逞凶的利器挺立着。  
我撕烂了避孕套的包装把它随意扔在地上，也许之后的人们会发现这里曾经有一场毫不知耻的性爱。  
但去他妈的，谁在乎呢，我只想干他。  
他的呻吟里混进中文的咒骂声，而我像个混蛋一边在他耳边用俄语温柔地哄他，阴茎却忙着操弄那紧致又火热的肉穴。  
那淫荡的屁股随着我的动作摇晃着，我掐着漂亮的腰身，恨不得把睾丸也操进那令我着迷的地方里。  
我怕精液弄脏他的裙子，便把裙摆紧紧攥在手里，在他窒息一般的喘息声里射进那层薄薄的橡胶套子里。  
他的精液射在白色的砖墙上，像夏天被丢弃在角落里融化的冰淇淋。  
我抱着他，帮他穿上内裤，整理了裙子，他看上去又是个体面的姑娘了。  
他跟着我回到了我住的地方，于是一首歌曲又达到了另一个高潮。  
我们在浴室里，在我新换的床单上，在窄小的阳台上对着海鸥和沙滩做爱，我们在彼此的体液里相拥，像两头不知疲倦的野兽。  
眼泪弄花了他的眼线，脸颊上流下两行黑色的水痕，高潮中的缺氧让他的脸蛋儿红得像个女人，我在他的尖叫声里凶狠地操他。  
难得地，我像回到了精力旺盛的20岁，怀里躺着美人，我热烈地回应着他的爱意，即使明天我们会死去，垃圾桶里堆满了被精液淋湿的避孕套。  
我们在混浊的晨曦中睡去。  
醒来的时候身边没有人，屋内仍然黑暗，我蜷在被子里，伸出手拉开了台灯，盯着那个在木头窗前抽烟的男人。  
王耀回过头来，我卷着被子凑到他的后背，抱着他有些冷的身体。  
他吞着一口浓烈的尼古丁吻我，并强迫我咽下了  
那口烟。  
“𝙵𝚄𝙲𝙺 𝚄.”  
他的声音似柔软的冰淇淋，连说脏话都像在撒娇。  
他说，你或许应该住在更好的地方。  
我猜他偷看了我的皮夹，于是因为他的一句话我搬到了有私人泳池的酒店。  
最重要的是，我擅作主张延长了我的假期。  
之后的几天我们都在约会。  
我坐在狭窄的楼梯间等他，绿色的门里传来闷闷的争吵声。偶尔有人经过，不客气地让我挪挪屁股，于是我不得不抱着铁栅栏，缩着身子让自己看起来像条路边无关紧要的狗，低头无聊地摆弄着手机。  
身后传来了开门声，王耀的手里拎着一个黑色的大垃圾袋，他用脚踢上了门，拉着还坐在地上的我冲下了楼梯。他靠着惯性把那个大垃圾袋扔进垃圾桶里，拍了拍手。  
我问他那里都是什么，他说，别人送的买不起的玩意儿。  
他问我会不会划船，我说会一点。于是开车带他去了河边，租了一条小船，上船前我忽然想到他没问我会不会水。  
船飘到河流中央，即使到了晚上，这里人也很多。  
他忽然站起来，船也跟着晃了晃，他低下头吻了吻我，柔顺的头发滑过我的侧脸，然后听到他说：“我不会游泳。”  
王耀踢掉了他的凉鞋，踩着船沿侧身跳入河中，他没有在水中挣扎，沉得很快，像一条被放生的鱼，转瞬间逃到混浊的绿水中消失不见。  
我脱掉衬衣，在周围人的惊呼中跳入他消失的地方，我在黑暗中抓住他的手腕，抱住下坠的身体一起上浮到水面。  
他脸色苍白，头发像海藻黏在他的脸上，双手紧紧抓着我的肩膀，依托着我的力量浮在水上——现在我相信他真的不会游泳，我不得不在水中托住他的腰安抚着他，好让他不至于把我掐得太疼。于是他得寸进尺地把手臂缠在我的脖子上，冰冷颤抖的唇贴在我的侧脸，在我的耳边不停念叨着“amore, amore...”。  
我便再也说不出责备的话语。  
上岸后，我把干净的衬衣套在他的身上，恰好遮住了他的胸和屁股，于是我牵着他的手，他的手里牵着他的凉鞋。  
我没有问他那自杀一样的行为的原因，只是问他为什么脱了鞋子。  
他说这双鞋很贵，弄脏了会很麻烦。  
之后一路都没有再说话，直到送他回到那座白色的小房子里。  
第一次王耀主动来找我的时候我正躺在车底下修车，拆掉那些令我烦躁的监听器，正挤在那充满机油和泥土味儿的地方为那些杠杆和线圈头疼的时候，我感到有人踩在了我的生殖器上。  
“耀？”  
他笑了几声，并没有回应我，而是继续用脚尖折磨着我的性器，直到它勃起。  
操。  
我从车底滑出来的时候身上都是黑色的泥点，手里举着扳手，牛仔裤勒着我垮间那沉甸甸的欲望，让我显得更傻气。  
我有点恼怒，但又不舍得弄脏眼前干净漂亮的人。  
面前的人笑得更大声了，他主动凑过来吻吻我的嘴角，在我的眼皮底下撒娇。  
“带我去兜兜风。”  
我骑着摩托，带他沿着山路奔跑。我侧头大声问他想去哪里，他在我耳边吼，去海边。  
我们在沙滩上随着爵士的鼓点跳舞，他光着脚踢着地上的沙子，像个疯子，他把我扑倒在地上，头靠在我的胸膛上。  
“你说，一个人怎么消失才好。”  
我的脑子里出现了一些乱七八糟的记忆片段，多数是血液和破碎的人体组织。  
“我想让一个人消失。”  
我差一点就说出，宝贝我可以帮你。但我想那不是他想要的。  
“太麻烦了，不如我们去殉情吧。”  
他念着毫无感情的台词，就像一场终于有了结局的恋情。  
很长一段时间王耀都没有再来找过我，直到有一天我正躺在酒店的游泳池里无聊地灌着酒精。事后，我觉得很后悔，我想，他至少不应该在我喝过酒之后来找我。  
我从水里浮上来，趴在泳池边上，于是他走过来坐在我旁边，细长的小腿浸泡在水中，撩起水珠甩到我头上。我凑过去吻着他的膝盖，他被吻得很痒，笑着推开了我的头。  
他从上衣口袋里掏出一盒烟，我接过他手里的打火机，为他点燃了香烟。  
他看起来有些心事重重，我等了很久他才开口：“我要结婚了。”  
他垂着头，望着水中的涟漪，没有再看我一眼。酒精使我的大脑眩晕，我仰起头，看那双黑眼睛被水光映得像颗宝石。  
“她漂亮吗？”我抓着他的手腕，他蹙起眉毛，我想我把他弄疼了。  
“不，是和男人。”  
我掐着他的手臂，把他拖入水中，他的脸上写满惊慌，他让我觉得自己背叛了他，那一瞬间我很难过。  
我背对着他沉入水中，一只手臂圈住他的脖颈，一只手捂住他试图呼吸的嘴巴，将他用力拖入水中，我愤怒的力量几乎让他窒息。他拼命地挣扎，丧失了太多的氧气，水中的泡沫是他流失的生命。他的双手疯狂抓着我环住他颈间的手臂，指甲缝里藏着我的血肉，但是我不在乎。  
酒精拴住了理智，身体里的坏东西跑出来，让我必须杀了这个人，因为他永远是我的意大利婊子。池水辣疼了眼睛，藏起我廉价的眼泪，而我永远不会告诉他。  
他的身体开始抽搐，贴着我的身体变得轻盈、冰冷。我松开了手臂，吻着他的唇，我口中的鲜血在水中蔓延。  
他伤了我的心，也要我疼。  
我帮他爬出泳池，被他狠狠揍了一拳，跌回水中的时候，水花模糊了我的视线，他头也不回地走了。  
我很后悔，至少我不应该喝酒。望着天花板，我终于想起了自己的工作。  
一周后我收到了他寄来的结婚请帖，很漂亮的一张卡片，上面没有我的名字，却出现了在报纸上看到过的名字。  
我拿出老旧的翻盖手机，给手机里唯一的联系人发短信：  
“给我送一套最贵的西装。”  
没几秒对面给了回复：  
“干什么？”  
“杀人。”  
婚礼前的凌晨，我穿着那身防弹西装，腰间别着两把枪，身体各处藏着锋利的弯刀。我开车来到那栋白色房屋的楼下，在无人的夜色翻上新娘的阳台。  
我落地的时候，他正坐在床边，穿着一身洁白的婚纱，连头纱都戴得整整齐齐。他的背影看起来忧郁而悲伤，却又散发着令人心碎的美丽。  
像个圣母，操，我他妈想干他。  
王耀转过头来看我的时候，那张漂亮的脸上揉杂了太多复杂的情绪，那些或痛苦或喜悦的深情变成两滴沉重的泪水，砸在我的掌心。他痴傻似的喃喃，在我的怀里啜泣。  
“你他妈是来送葬的吗？”  
我知道我穿得有些沉闷，黑得像窗外的夜色，但没想到会让他如此生气。  
我只能哄着他，亲吻他的眉毛和脸颊，握着他的手，好让他施舍个笑容给我。  
“我很想念你。”  
“你必须要来，你必须要来…”  
“对不起，是我太自私，我擅自把你拖入这场麻烦里…”  
我没有说话，用牙齿细细啄咬着他的嘴唇，水淋淋的眼泪把他的脸衬得像脆弱的玻璃娃娃。  
我钻进新娘的裙底，撕烂他的内裤，咬着他的性器，用我的舌头和喉咙取悦着他，直到他的精液射进我的嘴里，我把它们尽数吞入腹中。  
他撑起自己瘫软的腰，怀里抱着笨重的裙摆，撅着屁股，把他早已湿透了的肉穴献给我勃起的阴茎。  
有点可爱。  
“像个唐老鸭。”  
“操你妈——！”  
为了方便操弄，我圈住他的手臂，把他那颗漂亮脑袋按进柔软的床垫里，我要让他的新郎看见他偷情过后的狼狈，我绝不会疼惜他！他永远是我的婊子！  
我射精的时间有点长，我他妈足足两周没有干他，那些浓稠的精液像止不住的尿流进他的直肠里，当我拔出半软的鸡巴，乳色的液体顺着他的穴口流到大腿根，蹭到白色的吊带丝袜上。  
“如果不是天要亮了，我现在就干死在你身上。”  
他把我从他身上赶走，然后从抽屉里掏出了一把Beretta的袖珍手枪，放到我的手心里：“求求你，帮帮我。”  
我为他的恨意而感到难过，如果我能早一点崩了那个男人他就不会如此痛苦，但很可能，他也不会爱上我。  
我把那把手枪重新放回他的手中，然后安抚着他：“没关系的，没关系，我会帮你搞定一切。相信我，相信我。”  
在晨曦中告别之后，我回到了我的车上，一直坐到了几近傍晚，那辆迟来的婚车才来接他。我跟在那辆车的后面，一直开上了主路。  
他从小小的车窗里探出半个身子，长长的头纱也跟着从车里钻了出来，随着风摇晃着。嘴唇上的口红被他蹭到唇角外面，像两滴没流尽的残血。狼狈的新娘不要命地冲我招手，用那双从维纳斯身上偷来的手臂。  
我用拳头砸了两下车笛，长而尖促的笛声轻易惹怒了车辆两旁的男人们，咒骂声此起彼伏。可我不在乎。我在追我的新娘。  
在白色的教堂里，素白的婚纱紧束着那具美丽的肉体，在裙摆之下，他的吊带袜上射满男人的精液。他挽着新郎的手臂，走到了神父面前。  
那些誓言听起来更像是诅咒，他不安地寻找着我的影子，而我恨不得现在就把他带走。  
La vendetta può arrivare alla riconciliazione.  
我的新娘比我先开枪。用那只藏在百合花捧中的手枪，杀了新郎。  
他没有听我的话，并且搞砸了一切。  
但是我爱他。  
趁着现场的骚动和混乱，我把西装外套披在他的身上，我们跨过新郎的尸体，在教堂里狂奔。  
没人来得及阻止我们，大家都忙着逃命。  
我的右耳被子弹射穿，但却没有阻止我的脚步，因为我知道如果我停下，我们都会死在这场闹剧里。这不是他想要的。  
他开着车带着我在风里逃亡。  
我拨通了翻盖手机里的电话，接听的时候想起来我的右耳已经听不见了，于是换到了左边，听筒里传来搭档的声音。  
“目标死了，我不会再回去了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我决定了，我的墓碑要立在这里。”  
“什——？”  
“永别了。”  
我把手机掰成两半，把它掷向车外。我用袖子捂住血流不止的耳朵，我的大脑里仍然有响个不停的鸣声。  
王耀非常平静，但他仍然担心着我，他说了很多句对不起，但我都没听进去，我忙着把手伸进他的领口去捏那对儿漂亮的乳头。我们像一对儿从婚礼现场逃走的夫妻，在沿路看着倒退的风景，直到看到远处熟悉的灯塔，在薄雾里闪着蓝光。  
我的车在无人的长滩上搁浅。  
他打开车门，从车里狼狈地爬出，他跌坐在地上干呕，我走过去，跪在他面前，把怀里的戒指给了他，上面还沾着几滴我的血——这真是一场最糟糕的求婚，但他还是戴上了那颗钻戒说了声谢谢。  
瞧啊，这世界上没有一颗钻石能比得上他，他还是愿意和我结婚。  
我把他抱起来，迎着海浪走过去，新娘的手臂环住我的脖颈，他在我的怀里吻着我的眼睛和唇角，在我耳边不停念着“amore、amore”，他的声音像柔软的冰淇淋，连死亡也变得甜蜜，可惜我已经听不太清了。  
我们结束了一个离别的吻，含着咸湿的海水，沉入海上的夕阳。  
𝙼𝚢 𝙱𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊.


End file.
